Between the Cop and the Grimm
by Chips03
Summary: Post 2x06: Over My Dead Body. Hank has some issues with Nick being a Grimm.


**A/N : Do not Own Grimm. Loved the episode(2x06). Here are some thoughts  
**

1) Monroe and Rosalee scenes were so cute.

2) Angelina still cares for Monroe, it was sweet. (though I still ship Monrosalee)

3) **Nick working together with Angelina** was fun to watch although it was slightly irritating when she left the car to make some 'impressive deductions'

4) It was pretty funny that Hank asked Monroe "Can you do it again?". It's not something you ask somebody, regardless of situation. XD

5) Nick finally told Monroe about the Royal(s) in Portland...and the plot thickens around him.

6) The scene when Monroe drank the Deadfaint and laid down. It was so sad. Great Acting by Silas Weir Mitchell.

7) Confession : I wished Hank **didn't kill** the Cobra-head Wesen and that **Badass!Nick** will eventually **trap and pry** information out of him with Monroe. **Violently**.

8) Issues : The scene between the two Royals didn't reveal much. The **softer side of Renard** was nice to watch though

* * *

Okay, I'm pretty sure Hank is slightly OOC in this story, but I was feeling a tad angsty.

* * *

**Between the Cop and the Grimm**

* * *

"So, Royals are basically somewhat rulers of the Wesen world and they are trying to consolidate power by infiltrating ranks of authority and recruiting you?" Hank summarized. _So, there are good Wesen, bad Wesen and evil/ambiguous Wesen. Great. A whole new world with extra politcal baggage_. Hank thought.

"Yes but not so much recruitment than to control and restrain...or dispose of " Nick added. He supposed different factions sends different Wesen. So far there has been the reapers, Kimura (what ever he was), Mauve Dentes, Nuckelavee sent after him for either the his life, the coins, or the key and now they are targeting his friends. It has been a busy year.

"Hell of a way to do it" Hank commented. He hadn't registered how dangerous it is for him to be partners with a Grimm until now, after having a glimpse of what it was like to go on one of Nick's Grimm cases. He might be lower on the list because he is just a regular person, but being associated with Nick puts him a little on edge.

"Remember when you told me not to cut you off?" Nick suddenly asked.

"Yea" Hank replied. He could still remember the time when Nick came to work all bruised up, like he had been in a fight so bad, so ugly, that he couldn't tell him. He was worried for him then, and now, knowing what Nick is actually going through, doesn't make it any easier to deal with.

"This is it." Nick said. "This is what I do 'off the books' . I need you to tell me if you are really okay with this. You may be cool with it this time round, but how about next and subsequent times?" Nick gravely asked.

He couldn't be sure if his partner can really accept his Grimm status. Knowing about Wesen world is one thing, but being actively involved in helping the Grimm is another. Nick thought it might be easier for him to work his Grimm cases if Hank knew, but this case with Angelina has put things into perspective.

Letting Hank know prevented him from going crazy but at the same time, puts him in greater danger. Also, he wasn't even sure if Hank could overlook the deaths being on the Grimm's side have caused, indirectly or not. The case with Angelina might have been a one-off thing.

"Believe me, I've thought about it. I don't envy you man, treading the line between good and lawful but I can't always overlook the fact that some of these Wesen are murderers, like Angelina. We're cops, Nick." Hank stated. The reason he became a cop is to keep dangerous people off the streets but now knowing that there is a whole society hiding in plain sight, really blurs the line between who to arrest and who not to. He's pretty sure that Monroe has killed somebody before but right now, he can't really see the (mostly)docile clockmaker as a murderer.

"But Hank, I'm also a Grimm. I'm a huge target, I need allies." Nick defended. He wonders when he had placed his Grimm responsibilities over the duty of a cop. He could feel it happening, his Grimm nature slowly surfacing and he was afraid that what Dr. Brinkerhoff said might just be true.

"Yea? And how many of these allies of yours are going to be targeted because of that? If the Royals want you subdued, why don't they just come after you?" Hank raised the question.

"They did... and still are coming after me" Nick revealed. He must have appeared sheepish because Hank gave him a look.

"You didn't mention it. Not even to Monroe, I can tell. He was just as surprised when you suggested that it could be a Royal behind the hit." Hank explained. As a cop , he knows a thing or two about reading people too.

"No I didn't. There was nothing to say." Nick didn't tell Monroe because he didn't need the help. Besides, helping him is what landed them in this predicament. But it was a different matter for Hank, he really didn't want him to know that he has been dropping bodies all over the city. He was utterly terrified of what Hank might think of him thereafter.

"What happened?" Hank _had _to ask.

"They attacked me and they lost..." Nick admitted and continued, "Hank, when I asked if you were cool with it, I wasn't just talking about my Wesen friends and their rap sheet."

"_Oh_" It dawned on Hank that all this time, what Nick implied about 'operating outside the law' really meant . He wonders how many lies he had been told in the past year.

"So, what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know, Nick. I really don't know what to think anymore"

* * *

_"I would love to talk to you about your identity issues sometime"_

_"Thanks, I'm good"_

_"Are you? You can only walk in darkness for so long, sooner or later, the inner man emerges for all to see... It's never a question of if, only when..."_

- Dr. Brinkerhoff (S01E21 Big Feet)

* * *

**A/N: I may have unintentionally implied that Nick has accumulated a massive body count but what I meant to convey is that Hank has got the impression that Nick has murdered someone at some point as a Grimm and has no real qualms doing it again.**


End file.
